


Cursed

by Kallistni



Series: Good Kitty [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Big Cock, Catboy Luffy, Crazy As Balls Trafalgar Law, Forced Relationship, Generic Heart Pirates, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry Luffy, M/M, No Lube, Non-Consensual, Not Canon Compliant, OOC, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Trafalgar Law, Psychopath Trafalgar Law, Rape, Sadistic Trafalgar Law, Stomach Bulge, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, monster cock, no nothing, no prep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kallistni/pseuds/Kallistni
Summary: The Heart Pirates enter an ancient temple in search of treasure, but find themselves unprepared to deal with the dangers that lurk within. Now it's up to Law to save the day with the help of his very special friend, Luffy!





	Cursed

**Author's Note:**

> The working title for this story was "Luffy and Law's Excellent Adventure", but I figured that'd be too much. XD
> 
> I'm planning to take a break from writing now, so I'm not sure if/when the next part in the series will be up. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy!

"Uwaaah ... Torao, look at this one!" Luffy shouted, holding up a crab roughly the size of his head. It wiggled its pincers menacingly, coming dangerously close to catching the young man's fingers.

That and the sight of saltwater lapping at Luffy's feet made Law feel a little nervous, so he called out, "Oi!"

He snapped his fingers and Luffy dropped the crab to run back to him obediently, pouting at being denied his fun. Law scratched him behind the ears and said, "There's an island not far south of here where the crabs are even bigger than that. Maybe we'll head there next ... I could do with a vacation."

Luffy's ears perked up at the prospect of larger crabs. "Really?"

"Sure," he promised, smiling down at the little cat. "There's a resort there that's pretty nice. I went there a few years ago and had a really good time."

The light cast by the setting sun gave Luffy's skin a rosy glow, and his pleased expression made Law's chest feel warm as if his heart had been wrapped in a fuzzy blanket. The strange sensation had become increasingly familiar as of late.

"Come on," he said, taking his kitten's hand and giving it a little squeeze. "The crew should've found us an inn by now, and I want to see if anyone in town can give us the story on that thing."

Law directed his gaze to the pyramid that more or less dominated the skyline, a massive golden thing that was clearly visible from the shore even though it was located all the way at the center of the island.

According to the map he'd found a few weeks earlier, there was treasure hidden somewhere in or around that pyramid. Or maybe the pyramid itself was the treasure ... it glinted in the sun as if it were actually made of gold.

He wondered how the locals would feel if he took it apart piece by piece.

***

It turned out that the little village boasted only a single inn, but it was as handsome as the rest of the town and offered a surprisingly fine selection of food and drink. It probably didn't see much business considering how small and isolated the island was, but tonight it was packed to the brim with Heart Pirates taking up every available table.

That was probably why the stranger chose to sit at Law's table uninvited; his was the only one that still had free seats. Law bristled with irritation, having just been in the middle of describing to Luffy what he intended to do to him in bed that night.

"You don't mind, do you?" the stranger asked. He appeared to be sightly younger than Law and wore patched clothing that had clearly seen better days, but the sword at his side and the glint in his eyes suggested that he knew how to take care of himself.

"I do, actually," Law informed him, glowering until the man stood back up and said, "Okay, got it, no problem."

He had just turned to leave when Law suddenly stopped him with, "Wait - I do have a question for you."

"What can I do for you?" asked the stranger, raising an eyebrow.

"Tell me about the pyramid in the center of the island," Law said, wrapping his arm around Luffy's shoulders.

"Ah, sorry, I don't really know much about it," the man replied. "I'm just passing through; I only came here to get my sail patched since I got caught in a storm a few days ago. I'm really lucky I found this place ... it wasn't even on my map!"

Law huffed out a sigh. "Well, do you at least know where the innkeeper is, then?"

"I think I saw him heading upstairs a few minutes ago," the stranger said, adding, "He's kinda weird, but he seems like a cool old guy. Do you know he has twelve kids?"

"Wow, that many?" said Luffy, sounding impressed.

Law rolled his eyes. "Whatever. C'mon, Luffy." He grabbed both their drinks in one hand and made his way through the crowd with the younger man tucked against his side.

He found the elderly innkeeper on the second floor changing the linens in one of the guest rooms. "Just gimme a minute here, sonny; I'm almost done," he said when Law approached. "You two're with the fellas who just came in, I gather?"

"I'm the captain," Law confirmed. "I wanted to talk to you about that pyramid. Do you know what it's for? Who built it?"

"Ah, newcomers always want t' know about the temple," the man said knowingly. "Can't really say much about it, I'm afraid ... none of us ever go there. It's cursed, you see."

Law raised an eyebrow. "Cursed?"

The old man nodded somberly. "It's said that anyone who enters will meet a terrible fate ... however, legend has it that untold riches lie within for those brave enough to survive its trials."

Law glanced sideways at Luffy, feeling more than a little skeptical; in contrast, the younger man looked fascinated and was nearly bouncing with excitement.

"If you're looking for a guide, my boy Kensei can take you there for a small fee," the man added. "He won't go in, though. None of us will."

Law nodded. "Very well. Tell him we'll be leaving first thing come morning."

"I'll pass on the message," the innkeeper assured him. "The trip's not as long as you think ... with his guidance it should only take you three, maybe four hours."

Four hours hiking through a tropical rainforest didn't sound very appealing to Law, but the prospect of "untold riches" was quite intriguing. The curse sounded like a load of bullshit of course, but if there were any truth to the rumors at all then this trip could prove to be very profitable.

There weren't enough rooms in the inn for all the Heart Pirates, so Law took one for him and Luffy and let his crew draw straws for the rest. The bed wasn't as comfy as the one on his ship, but the change in scenery was refreshing and there was something to be said for fresh air and the sound of waves lapping at the shore.

He was gentler than usual with Luffy that night; it would have attracted too much attention if his pet had kicked up the usual fuss. Even so, he found himself having to cover Luffy's mouth to muffle the screams the boy couldn't quite suppress.

"Shhhh," Law hushed him when Luffy let out a particularly noisy yelp. "Someone will come interrupt us if you can't keep it down ... don't make me gag you."

Luffy nodded against his hand and managed to limit himself to a stifled whimper with Law's next thrust. To be honest, Law was having his own problems staying quiet; even after all this time, the tightness of Luffy's ass and the way it clenched around him so responsively drove him insane.

He wondered if the innkeeper would charge extra for the blood on the sheets.

***

The sunlight peeking through the curtains was warm on his skin, but Law felt distinctly less appreciative of the way it pierced through his eyelids to stab into his retinas like a knife. He groaned and raised a hand to cover his eyes, reaching out with his other arm to pull Luffy closer.

He froze when he realized nothing was there. Luffy was gone.

"Shit," he cursed, stumbling out of bed and pulling his pants on so fast that he nearly forgot to tuck himself in. He rushed out into the hall and down the stairs, stopping short at the sight of Luffy sitting at a table near the door and chatting amicably with the stranger from last night.

Law's breath heaved out in a sigh of relief and he stalked across the room, arriving at the table just as the man gave Luffy a nod and stood to leave. "No problem," he told Luffy, glancing up and tensing a little at the sight of Law's pissed off expression.

"Good luck out there," Luffy replied, tensing himself when he saw Law's face. Law glared at the stranger until he was out the door and then rounded on Luffy, demanding, "What the fuck was that about?"

"He was just asking me if we saw any storm clouds on our way over here," Luffy said with a shrug. "I couldn't tell him anything, of course..." He glanced up at Law furtively. "He also said that the innkeeper should be out soon with breakfast." As if on cue, his stomach let out a noisy growl.

Law sighed in exasperation. "Don't do that to me," he scolded Luffy, cuffing him over the head. "I woke up and you weren't there. You _know_ how much I hate it when you wander off."

"I'm sorry," Luffy apologized, pouting and rubbing the place he'd been hit. "I was just hungry ... I won't do it again."

"Damn fucking right you won't," Law muttered, tugging his kitten out of his seat and holding him close.

The door next to the stairs swung open and Law looked up to see a young man with messy brown hair enter the room. His eyes widened when he saw them as if surprised to see someone up so early. "Oh! Hey, are you with the guys who hired me to take you to the temple today?"

Law nodded. "I want to get going in about an hour, after breakfast is done with."

"Sure thing," said the guide. "Name's Kensei. You're in luck; the weather's great today. When it rains it gets muddy out there ... I've lost more than a few boots to it," he added with a laugh.

"Law," Law introduced himself. "And this is my friend Luffy." He tightened his arm around Luffy's side to make it clear who he belonged to.

"Nice to meet ya," said Kensei, shooting them a sunny smile. "I'm gonna go get ready ... I'll wait for you out front when it's time to leave."

The door behind him swung open again and the innkeeper came out holding a tray laden down with fresh fruit and bacon that still sizzled a little on the plate. "Ah!" cheered Luffy, "Yatta!"

***

Law sprinkled the scrapings into the test tube; as expected, the fluid inside hissed for a moment before turning a murky grey. "Definitely not gold," he confirmed. "It's probably sandstone. Looks like it was polished at some point to make it shine."

"Well that's disappointing," said his first mate, giving the base of the temple a little kick.

Before them was an entranceway that led to a set of massive metal doors. The trek through the forest had been exhausting, but now that they were about to get started the Heart Pirates were beginning to perk back up with anticipation. Their guide had stayed behind at the edge of the clearing, refusing to enter "sacred ground".

"Get those doors open," Law ordered, crouching down and gesturing to Luffy. His kitten huffed before stepping behind him and climbing onto his back.

It was surprisingly easy to gain entrance, the doors opening as smoothly as if they'd been oiled yesterday. Inside, dusty stone walls stretched out into a darkened corridor. A few of Law's men lit the torches they'd brought along and then the Heart Pirates filed inside, wary but excited.

They encountered nothing of interest for several minutes, but about five hundred feet in they came to a large room with intricate carvings on the walls. Luffy squeezed his arms around Law's shoulders just as he was going inside, saying, "Hey Torao, I'm hungry..."

Law sighed. "You had a snack just two hours ago, Luffy," he reminded him.

"But I'm hungry again," Luffy whined.

"Hold on," Law said, rolling his eyes in exasperation and stepping to the side so his nakama could go around him. "I think I still have some beef jerky..."

The rest of the crew started investigating the room as he dug through the bag at his side. The jerky was buried all the way at the bottom, so he didn't look back up until metal bars slid down the entranceway in front of them and crashed into the floor with a noisy clang.

Law jumped back in surprise. "Ah!" Luffy yelped right next to his ear.

"Captain!" his crewmates shouted, gathering near the bars. They all started talking at once, most of the chatter consisting of exclamations along the lines of "What the hell".

"Settle down!" Law ordered. He stepped up to the bars, tapping his finger against one and listening carefully to the sound it made. Solid iron, probably ... he hadn't brought anything with him strong enough to dissolve something like that.

"Does anyone know what triggered it?" he asked. His crewmates shook their heads. The general consensus was that no one had touched anything but the walls.

"Shit," Law cursed under his breath. "Okay," he addressed them, "I'm gonna have to head back to the ship to get something that can take care of these. In the meantime, keep looking around and see if you can find a way out on your own."

Everyone groaned, miserable at the prospect of long hours trapped in a dusty room. "Give me your torch," Law ordered, nodding to one of his men. His crewmate passed it through the bars.

"Just hang tight," he called as he turned to leave. "I'll go as fast as I can!"

"Do we seriously have to go all the way back?" Luffy groaned. "We just got here! We haven't even found the treasure yet!"

"It's some damn rotten luck," Law agreed. "I'm gonna grab some explosives when we get back to the ship, and then if we run into any more traps like that I can just start blasting through the walls. Nothing too powerful, of course - I wouldn't want to bring this place down around our ears."

"At least let me walk back by myself," Luffy begged, shifting uncomfortably.

"You don't _need_ to walk by yourself," Law muttered in response. "I saw about a thousand snakes on the way over here, and remember when we heard that tiger growling in the distance?"

"Yeah! It sounded huge!" his kitten exclaimed, obviously excited by the idea of encountering such a beast. Law sighed with exasperation. Sometimes he didn't know how Luffy had survived before they'd met.

His steps faltered when he heard something clatter against the ground just up ahead. They were still a fair distance from the exit...

"Hello?" he called tensely. Luffy started to say something, but Law told him to hush.

He held his torch up a little higher and glanced around the empty hall. The light caught on something that shouldn't be there: a break in the wall which led to a narrow corridor, just up ahead. That certainly hadn't been there on the way in.

"...Huh," he said. Luffy leaned over his shoulder and they exchanged a look.

 _Something's not right here,_ said Law's.

 _What are we waiting for?_ said Luffy's.

Law stepped up to the entrance to the new corridor and peered inside. It came to a dead end not far in, but there was something small and shiny lying on the ground about ten feet away.

Law glanced around warily. Nothing moved. Slowly and cautiously, he entered the corridor and walked over to the object. He crouched down to pick it up and examined it in the torchlight.

It appeared to be nothing more interesting than a small, irregularly shaped rock. It was shiny on one side, which led Law to suspect it had been chipped from the exterior of the temple.

"Huh," he said again. He turned the thing over in his hand, frowning at it suspiciously. "I think-"

Suddenly the floor dropped out from under them, sending them tumbling into the dark. Luffy yelped and clung to him as they fell; Law let out an exclamation of his own but managed to keep enough of his wits about him to twist around and pull the knife from his boot.

It was sturdier than the scalpels he favoured, and when he stabbed it blindly into the wall it sprayed out a shower of sparks before catching on a crack in the stone. The blade snapped off the hilt in the next moment, but it slowed their fall enough that when they hit the ground he got away with nothing worse than scraped palms and a few nasty bruises.

The torch landed a short distance away, illuminating foot-long spikes that would have run them through if they'd landed so much as an inch farther away from the wall.

He exhaled shakily as he willed his pounding heart to slow down, peripherally aware of Luffy unwinding from him and standing to gape down at the sharpened spikes that had nearly taken their lives.

"Wow, that was close..." Luffy said wonderingly. He started to sidle away, so Law locked a hand around the kitten's ankle.

"Just give me a minute," he wheezed between pants.

"But Torao, look," Luffy said, and Law looked up to see the younger man pointing at something across the spikes. "A door!"

Sure enough, directly across from them was a doorway that led out of the pit. Hopefully if they followed it they'd be able to find a way outside.

The fallen torch sputtered once, twice, then finally went out.

***

Law squeezed Luffy's hand reassuringly as he picked his way through the pitch black corridor, keeping his other hand on the wall so he didn't trip in the dark.

Luffy was quiet and seemed uneasy, unable to remain unaffected by the eerie atmosphere. Luckily, it wasn't long before they saw a door outlined in light at the end of the hall. Law picked up his pace and steeled himself before pushing the heavy metal door open. There was no telling what they'd find in there.

But the room they entered was as empty as the rest of the temple seemed to be, only the burning torches that lined the walls giving any indication that someone had been there. Cubbies in the walls held skeletons wrapped in linen, giving the place a distinctly tomb-like vibe. A set of double doors led to the room's only other exit, and in the center sat a large coffin made of stone.

Law released Luffy's hand and approached the doors, giving the handles a yank to find that they were tightly locked. He examined the hinges and decided that he could probably melt them if given enough time; unlike the bars that had trapped his crew, they were rusty and not very thick.

"I think I can get these doors open, but it'll take a few hours," he told Luffy. "Guess we're stuck here for a while."

Luffy huffed but stayed quiet as Law pulled the little vial of acid out of his bag and emptied it onto the hinges. They hissed a little but wouldn't start melting for some time ... he really should have brought more supplies, he thought irritably.

Having done all he could for the moment, Law turned from the doors and wandered around the room to examine the skeletons curiously. "There's something strange about this place," he said slowly. "It looks ancient, but there isn't enough dust for it to have gone undisturbed for that long. And these skeletons aren't old enough to have been here for more than a handful of years ... someone has definitely been here."

"You don't think it's _haunted_ or something, do you?" said Luffy, sounding a little nervous.

"Ghosts don't light torches," Law pointed out, turning back to his kitten with a smirk.

Luffy was sitting on the edge of the coffin, eyeing the skeletons around the room with a vaguely creeped out expression. Features cast into soft relief by the firelight, he looked very small and vulnerable. Law drifted closer and reached out to cup the little cat's cheek, brushing his thumb over the scar that ran under Luffy's left eye.

"It's quiet in here," he remarked. "It's almost like we're cut off from the rest of the world. No crew to watch over ... no one to _interrupt_ us if we're loud..."

Luffy tensed and stared up at Law with trepidation. "...What, _here?_ _Now?_ "

"Come on," Law urged, dropping his bag to the floor and pushing Luffy down to lie flat against the coffin. "We just almost died ... doesn't that make you a little excited?"

"Your crew is still waiting for us..." Luffy said cautiously, turning his head to gaze at the skeletons across the room. "And, it's probably dangerous in here. Maybe we should just-"

"We're gonna be trapped in here for while anyway," Law interrupted, sliding his hands under Luffy's shirt. "Might as well make the most of it."

He ran his hands up Luffy's sides and then pulled the shirt over his head, Luffy obliging him by sitting up a little to help with removal. The younger man's ears were flicked back and he looked kind of disturbed, whether by the timing or the scenery Law couldn't say. Blood was smeared across his cheek from the scrapes on Law's palm, the bright color contrasting nicely with sun-starved skin. Law made him scoot up so he was lying fully on the coffin and then climbed on himself, hovering over his kitten with his arms braced on either side of his head.

He sucked on the younger man's bottom lip for a bit before deepening the kiss, savouring his kitten's sweetness. When he came up for air a few minutes later, Luffy's eyes were closed and a tear was rolling down his cheek. Law followed its path with his tongue and then brushed his fingers against Luffy's blood-stained cheek, tracing his pet's delicate features with his gaze. 

"Look at me," he ordered, voice hoarse with building lust.

Luffy's eyes fluttered open and he gazed up at Law with a miserable expression ... for about two seconds before his gaze flicked to the side. The widening of his eyes was the only warning Law got before a knotted club of wood came smashing down onto the coffin in the place where their heads would have been if he hadn't grabbed Luffy and rolled to the side at the last moment.

He hit the floor on his knees and scrambled back, clutching his kitten to his chest as he stared at the creature in disbelief. Standing at around six feet in height, it was wrapped in yellowed bandages and gave off the unmistakable stench of death. Unlike the skeletons he'd seen, it had some meat on its bones and wide, staring eyes that seemed to pierce right through him. It opened its mouth and started to groan, an eerie sound that made the hairs on Law's arms stand up.

Shuffling from the corridor that led to the pit were three more just like it.

" _The fuck?_ " Law spat, nearly tripping over his own feet in his haste to stand. Luffy let out a sound that was almost a yeowl and clambered onto his shoulders, wrapping his arms around Law's head and effectively blinding him.

"Luffy!" Law growled, reaching up to grab the younger man's arms as he stumbled back. He should have fallen against the doors, but instead he fell back on his ass as they swung open behind him. There was a noisy creak and then the left one broke off its hinges, crashing against the wall and partially blocking the doorway.

Law didn't wait to see what the creatures would do next. He pushed back to his feet, threw Luffy over his shoulder, and hightailed it down the hall.

***

Law turned a corner and scanned the corridor ahead, dropping Luffy back on his feet when he saw it was empty. He doubled over and panted for breath, gasping out, "What the fuck is with this place?"

He'd only been running for five minutes, but he must have encountered more than a dozen traps in that time. Several of them had come very close to taking his life, and there was a deep cut on his abdomen from when a spear had sprung out of the wall and nearly run him through.

"Were those seriously _zombies_?" Luffy said anxiously, peeking around the corner. He immediately jerked back and pressed himself against the wall, eyes wide and tail frizzed. The unearthly moans the creatures made increased in volume as they drew near - the shuffling steps they took should have slowed them down, yet they always seemed to be just behind him.

"No such thing," he panted, picking Luffy up again and resuming his flight. A large blade swung across his path and nearly cut them in two, but Law managed to halt himself in time and then dodge around it.

He ran into six more traps before he turned a corner and spotted a set of double doors leading off the hall. He tried the handle of the one on the left, found it unlocked, and then darted inside before slamming it shut behind him.

The room they'd entered was completely empty, and the walls were covered in elaborate carvings that seemed to dance in the light of the torches. A large statue was fixed to the back wall, a surprisingly realistic rendition of something that appeared to be half-man, half-dog. It was holding a staff made of rusted bronze, and Law set Luffy down before grabbing it and sticking it through the handles on the doors. The ancient thing probably wouldn't hold for long, but it might buy them a little time.

He braced himself against the wall and panted raggedly while fumbling through his pocket for the little packet of treated powder he kept for emergencies like this. It could be used to temporarily seal injuries, though he would still need medical attention within the next few hours. He tore the packet open with his teeth before pouring it into his hand and pressing it to his wound. It burned against his raw flesh, but would keep him from bleeding out until he could sew up the cut.

Luffy tugged on his sleeve, prompting him to glance over at the little cat. His kitten was pale and looked very tense; he was also shivering a little since he'd left his shirt behind when they'd fled.

"Take off the bracelets," said Luffy, holding out his wrists.

"... _What?_ " Law snapped, staring down at him with surprise. Luffy had been wearing the little silver bands for so long that he'd almost forgotten they were there.

"Take them off!" Luffy repeated, stepping closer. "I can help you fight those guys if you let me use my powers! You _know_ I can!"

"Absolutely not," Law spat, crumpling the empty packet in his hand and throwing it to the floor.

"Come on!" Luffy tried, voice taught with desperation. "They're not gonna stop - we can take them together! Just-"

"Don't be fucking stupid," Law growled, clenching his teeth. "I'm got going to-"

"Would you really rather we both _die_ than take them off?" Luffy demanded, his voice cracking with tension. "Are you really _that_ fucked in the head? Maybe you're okay with letting a bunch of zombies eat your fucked up brains, but _I_ for one would like to survive this! If you could just-"

" _Will you shut the fuck up?_ " Law roared, rounding on Luffy and smacking him in the face so hard he fell to the floor.

For a few moments he simply stood there and panted, watching as Luffy pushed himself up and put a hand to his cheek. He was sporting a slightly shocked expression, perhaps because it had been so long since Law had struck him that hard.

A tingle of something like remorse welled up and he opened his mouth, but found that he wasn't sure whether he wanted to apologize or wash his pet's mouth out with a bar of soap. Then he realized that it was quiet out in the hall, the terrible moans silenced as if they'd never been. He glanced at the doors uneasily.

"I think they're-"

A rumbly grinding sound suddenly echoed throughout the room, and he looked the other way to see the mouth of the statue opening in a gaping yawn. Water started spilling out and spreading across the floor, and Law realized that he had walked into another trap.

"Shit," he swore, sliding the staff out from the door handles and giving them a yank. The doors didn't budge, locked tight and fitted so perfectly in their frame that water was backing up against the bottom and beginning to rise.

"Torao, please..." Luffy tried again, looking up at him entreatingly from his position on the floor. "It's the only way ... I can get us out of here, I swear."

"Just let me think," Law growled, feet sloshing in the water as he walked over to the statue to examine it carefully. He pressed on its jaw as hard as he could, but couldn't get it to close back up again. He turned his gaze to the walls, hoping to find inspiration in the flowing designs that covered it from floor to ceiling.

"Just take them off for a little while ... I promise I'll be good," his kitten said pleadingly.

"Shut up, Luffy," Law muttered. The carving to the left of the statue was different from the rest - in the center was a handprint etched into the wall. On a hunch, he stepped closer and pressed his hand to the mark.

There was another grinding sound, and then a section of the wall swung inward. Water rushed out and into the space beyond, and Law peered inside to see a narrow corridor dimly lit by torchlight coming from an open area perhaps fifty feet away.

He walked back over to Luffy and grabbed his arm to yank him to his feet. "Come on," he growled, pulling him into the hall.

The corridor opened into a chamber much larger than the one they'd left behind. More of those narrow hallways led out from two sides of the room, and against the back wall were a number of cots that looked surprisingly new. A big table in the middle held a loaf of bread and several bottles of alcohol, and next to that was a barrel that contained a dozen or so clubs like the ones the creatures had been carrying.

A suspicion started forming in the back of Law's mind, but before he could dwell on it further those unearthly moans started up again, echoing down the corridors.

"God fucking damnit," Law swore, glancing back and forth to see the creatures shuffling toward them from both sides. He thought about going back the way they'd come, then decided that if he was going to die, he'd rather go down fighting. He slid a club out of the barrel and climbed onto the table, pulling Luffy up after him.

"Stay behind me," he ordered, releasing the younger man to hold up the club in both hands. It felt very solid and heavy, and he figured that at the very least he could bash a few skulls in before he went down.

Perhaps two dozen creatures poured into the room, all making that eerie groan and brandishing their clubs. They surrounded him and Luffy in a semi-circle and started to edge closer. One of them darted forward and tried to take a swipe at him, so he dodged to the side and swung his own club into the creature's face.

" _Fuck!_ " it yelped, falling back and putting its hands to its face as blood soaked through its bandages.

The creatures froze, ceasing their moans and glancing at each other uneasily.

"HAH!" Law exclaimed, "I KNEW that you weren't real zombies!"

The person he'd injured pulled the bandages away from his face, shouting nasally, "You brode my noz!"

"... _Kensei?_ " Luffy said incredulously.

"I cand belieb you brode my noz!" the guide said again, glaring at Law accusingly.

One of the other "zombies" sighed and pulled his own bandages away from his face, rolling his eyes in exasperation. "Okay, fine, we aren't really undead," he admitted. Then he smirked and added, "Well, it's not like it really matters whether you find out or not at this point. You're injured and exhausted, and we outnumber you twenty to one. You're not getting out of here alive." He chuckled darkly. "Give up without a fight and we'll make your deaths quick. Otherwise..."

Hefting his club, he said, "You'd be surprised how much punishment the human body can take before it goes into shock. After the trouble you've given us, I would _really enjoy_ breaking every bone in your body."

"I don't understand," said Luffy, "what's going on? Why are you doing this?"

"Well, I guess there's no harm in telling you," the man drawled, leaning his club back on his shoulder. "You see, our little island is pretty hard to get to and doesn't have much to offer most folks, so we don't see a lot of trade here. We started turning to piracy a few years ago just to keep from starving, but things are tough out there and we were still barely making enough to get by. Then we came up with this little scheme..." His teeth glinted in the torchlight as his lips spread into a nasty grin.

"First we find some chumps stupid enough to buy a fake treasure map from our boys at sea; then we wait for them to come to us and enter the temple chasing their own greed. Usually we can just trap them in the center and wait for them to starve, but we have other methods of dealing with those who escape."

The men chuckled menacingly and the one who seemed to be the leader smirked as he said, "How much did my brother charge you to meet your deaths, anyway? Five thousand? Ten? I bet you thought you got a pretty good deal."

"He didn't charge me anything," Law informed him. "I took the map from his hold after I slaughtered him and his entire crew. Such weak fighters have no place sailing in the Grand Line."

The man's eyes widened with shock. "My brother ... is dead?" he said slowly, his jaw dropping open in disbelief. "All our men, dead?" His hand clenched around his club and his face contorted in anger. "Oh, I'm going to _enjoy_ killing you," he said hatefully. "I hope you and your friend like pain, because that's all you're going to be feeling for the rest of your _very short_ lives."

The men lifted their clubs again, eyes narrowed with fury and bodies practically vibrating with aggression under their stinking bandages.

"So, wait," Luffy said. He stepped forward and glanced up at Law anxiously. "If they're just normal guys, doesn't that mean...?"

Law raised an eyebrow. "Oh, yeah," he realized, feeling a little foolish. "I guess you're right." He tossed his club to the side and felt the corners of his mouth turn up in a smirk as his hand dipped under his sleeve. He slid a scalpel out of the holster on his forearm and held it delicately between his fingers.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you," he informed the men before directing his gaze at the leader. "Don't worry; I'll save you for last."

The leader roared and ran forward to swing his club down onto Law's head; Law neatly stepped to the side and the weapon smashed onto the table instead with a mighty crack. He was peripherally aware of Luffy yelping and jumping back as the table splintered and broke into two pieces, and made sure to keep an eye on him even as he jumped to the floor and sliced open the throat of the nearest man with a single cut.

Arterial blood sprayed across his face and the remaining men rushed him, surrounding him on all sides and bringing their clubs down with all their strength. Law agilely dodged around them and shoved one out of the way, stabbing another through the ear as he passed.

He danced between them, dealing precisely aimed incisions that opened throats and slashed tendons. It was almost laughably easy; clearly these men had been relying on their traps more than their fighting skills. In a matter of minutes, all lay dead or dying at his feet ... except for the leader, who tried to run when he realized how irreversibly the tides had turned.

Law chased him down and grabbed a fistful of bandages to haul the fool back before reaching around and slicing his stomach open. Blood and intestines spilled out and Law let him drop, watching with satisfaction as he clutched at his guts and writhed in pain. His screams were so loud that they echoed throughout the chamber and down the halls.

"Ah, I needed that," Law sighed, slipping his scalpel back into its holster and stretching his arms over his head. The cries of agony began to fall into silence as the last of his would-be assailants bled out. He turned back to Luffy, finding him pressed against the wall with his ears flicked back and his tail curled around his leg. The kitten's eyes were wide and his face was pale as he gazed around at the carnage with a horrified expression.

He trembled as Law approached and tried to sidle away, so Law slammed his hands into the wall on either side of Luffy's head.

"I-I'm sorry for what I said, before," Luffy stuttered. "I d-didn't mean it ... I just-"

"Shhh," Law hushed him, putting his hand on Luffy's cheek and smearing fresh blood over the old. "It's okay ... I'm not that mad," he assured him. "You were under a lot of stress; I was, too. I know you wouldn't have said it if you were thinking clearly."

Luffy nodded frantically.

Law bent down and pressed their lips together, gently at first before sliding his hands to Luffy's bare sides and pulling him flush against his body. He deepened the kiss, noting that there was a metallic tang mixed in with his kitten's sweetness from the blood dripping down Law's face. The room suddenly felt much too hot, and his pants began to grow unbearably tight as he went from half-hard to fully erect.

He could still feel Luffy trembling against him, and when he came up for air his pet let out a little sob before turning his face away.

Law licked the shell of Luffy's ear and murmured, "I'll tell you how you can make it up to me."

Luffy sobbed again, shaking his head and trying to pull away. "No. No ... please, Torao, not here. I can't, I can't, not in the middle of - not _here_."

"Sure you can," Law said huskily. "Just relax ... I'll be quick, I promise. You got me all worked up earlier and then those assholes interrupted us ... I just want to finish what we started."

"Just wait until we get back to your ship, okay? Please?" Luffy begged. "I can't do it surrounded by dead bodies. That's just - I just _can't_."

Law drew back a little and knelt down to undo the younger man's shorts. He slid them carefully down slender hips, knowing from experience that if he went too fast Luffy's tail could get caught in the little hole cut out so his clothing would fit. "I disagree," he said.

Luffy shook his head again, tears spilling down his cheeks. "Please don't make me," he said shakily. " _Please_ ... not _this_."

Law ran his hands back up Luffy's legs and pressed his lips to the soft skin on his stomach. "Don't make this harder than it needs to be," he cautioned.

A shudder ran through Luffy's whole body, and he suddenly tore himself from Law's grasp and bolted for the hall. Law growled and pushed to his feet, easily catching up with his pet and yanking him back by his arm.

He dragged Luffy into the center of the room and shoved him to the floor. The kitten landed in a pool of blood and whimpered brokenly as he watched Law undo his pants and pull out his aching cock.

Law got down on his knees and reached out for the younger man, but Luffy scrambled away to avoid his touch. He grabbed the boy's ankle and dragged him back, beginning to feel a little irritated as he bit out, "I told you I'd forgive you for the crap that came out of your mouth earlier. Do you really wanna piss me off again that fast?"

The pretty cat began to cry in earnest as he spread the smaller man's legs around his hips and pressed his cock up against his entrance. "I don't want to," Luffy sobbed, "I don't want to, I don't want to, Torao, plea-"

He shrieked as Law pushed inside with a single thrust. Luffy's hole stretched wide around the head of his cock and then snapped closed behind it, gripping it tightly like it never wanted to let him go.

A wave of absolute bliss came crashing through him, leaving heat burning in its wake. His hips seemed to move on their own as he forced his way deeper, then deeper still. He could feel each individual bump on his cock as he pushed inside, releasing a strangled moan at the way they pressed so tightly into his kitten's soft inner walls.

"Fuck," he gasped, "how are you always so...."

Luffy trembled and again tried to struggle away, but Law easily held him in place and shoved in another inch. He looked down to see his cock bulging out of the younger man's stomach, a sight that never failed to make him ache with arousal. It moved under Luffy's skin with each thrust, the lumpy protrusions that covered it clearly visible through straining flesh.

Sweat was dripping from his forehead by the time he was finally able to fully seat himself in Luffy's tight little ass. His stomach wound was bleeding again and he knew he should take care of it, but he found that he couldn't be bothered to care. He panted raggedly and pounded into his pet with short but violent thrusts, never pulling out too far.

Luffy whimpered every time he moved, and when he looked up he saw that the kitten's face was turned away and he was staring at something off to the side. He followed Luffy's gaze and realized that his pet was looking into the eyes of the nearest corpse, a man he vaguely recognized as the deceitful guide who'd led them to this cursed place.

"Hey," he said softly, sliding a hand under Luffy's cheek and turning his head to face forward. "Don't look at them ... just focus on me."

He hauled Luffy up to straddle his lap and pressed their foreheads together, murmuring, "Look only at me."

Luffy hiccuped and another tear rolled down his cheek as he gazed into Law's eyes with quiet desperation. It felt good to have his kitten's attention focussed solely on him, and he couldn't help but tighten his arms around the smaller man and pull him closer still.

He leaned forward that last fraction of an inch to bring their mouths together in a heated kiss. He moaned blissfully as he plundered the young man's lips, then went still with surprise when Luffy's tongue began to tentatively move against his.

Luffy had never kissed back before.

He growled low in his throat and buried his fingers in Luffy's hair, fucking his mouth in time with his eager thrusts. His whole body was tingling, ecstasy sweeping through him like a wildfire that could consume him from the inside out.

Brightly burning lust urged him to pick up the pace, hungrily drinking in Luffy's sobs as their tongues tangled together pleasurably. He could feel himself getting close already, the heat and the tightness almost too much to bear.

Suddenly footsteps echoed down the hall and a voice called out, "Captain! We've finally found you!"

Law's head shot up and he twisted around to see his crew approaching him from the corridor. His first mate's face lit up and he said, "We were able to escape by-"

"FUCK OFF!" Law screamed, and his nakama's faces paled as they took in their captain's position and the bodies strewn across the floor. "Y-y-yes, Captain," they chorused, beating a hasty retreat.

Law snarled before turning back to his pet, pushing him flat into the pool of blood and pinning his arms over his head. He captured Luffy's lips once more and started thrusting into him with abandon.

His kitten's cries increased in volume, so soft, so sweet. He'd never heard a lovelier sound.

***

Luffy squirmed in his hold as he yanked open the door to the inn, babbling, "Please Torao, you don't have to do this, just _talk_ to him, please-"

He stepped inside and dropped the younger man to his feet before shoving him into the nearest chair. He glared at his kitten warningly for a moment and then stalked across the room to the wide-eyed innkeeper standing behind the bar.

He grabbed the elderly man by the hair and slammed his face into the counter, growling, "Where is the treasure you took from the other pirates?"

"Wh-what?" the man sputtered, struggling to get away.

"The treasure," Law said slowly, wondering if the man was really as senile as he looked. "Tell me where it is. _Now_."

"Wh-wh-what's going on?" the innkeeper said fearfully. "Where're my boys?"

"You don't need to worry about them right now," Law said, tightening his hold and mashing the old man's face harder against the counter. " _Tell me._ "

"E-e-everything we ain't spent is under the floorboards in the old town hall," the innkeeper croaked out. "Please, I have a family; we was just doing what we needed to t'get by!"

Law sneered and let the old man go, watching him jerk back and press a hand to his chest with a terrified expression.

He turned and started to walk away, but suddenly paused and looked back as if just remembering something. "Oh yeah," he said lowly, "this is for being a lying piece of shit."

He whirled around and sliced his scalpel cleanly through the old man's throat. Blood sprayed out in an arc and the innkeeper fell bonelessly to the floor, gurgling as he clutched at the fatal wound.

Luffy was still sitting near the entrance with a vaguely shellshocked expression. Law hadn't cared enough to go back for his shirt, and the hickies and bite marks he'd branded the younger man with earlier stood out in stark relief against pale skin. Much of his body was covered in dried blood, and Law couldn't help but notice that it was a good look for him.

He loved Luffy, he realized, the thought coming to him as clear and true as anything he'd ever known. He loved him so much that he burned with it, his mortal body feeling too small to contain the strength of his passion. He wanted to bury himself inside the younger man and never let him go, drowning himself in the sweetness that had stolen his heart so easily and irrevocably that he wasn't sure when it'd begun.

He drew closer and pulled Luffy up to give him a bruising kiss, drawing back after a moment to whisper, "Suck me off before we go and I promise not to kill anyone while we're on vacation."

Luffy trembled against him, looking up into his eyes with a broken expression that made Law want to devour him whole. After a few moments he shivered and glanced away, seeming to resign himself to the practicality of obliging Law in his request. He sank to his knees, sniffing away tears as he reached up to release Law from the painfully tight confines of his trousers. His kitten's fingers weren't long enough to wrap all the way around him, but Law wasn't interested in handjobs anyway.

He wondered what he'd done to deserve such a perfect angel. The gods must really love him to favour him with such an exquisite prize.

Or maybe his pet was a gift from down below? Luffy was certainly worth selling his soul for.

***

**Epilogue**

The Straw Hats huddled miserably around the table, drowning their sorrows in hard liquor that was never quite enough to let them forget what they'd lost. Nami felt tired down to her very bones, hope having deserted her long ago. Sometimes she didn't even know what she was doing anymore.

It had been almost a year, now. One year of scouring the Grand Line and beyond for any hint of their missing crew members, searching island after island and chasing down rumors that never panned out.

First Luffy had disappeared without a trace; then, a few weeks later, Zoro had gone missing too. Their only lead was a man who claimed he'd seen Zoro fighting the Heart Pirates just before they'd left the harbour, but no matter how hard they tried they could never seem to catch up with the elusive crew. It was suspicious to be sure, but they still didn't have any solid evidence. They didn't have much of anything.

A stranger approached their table and cleared his throat, and they looked up to see a man standing before them with an uncertain expression. He appeared to be sightly older than Nami and wore patched clothing that had clearly seen better days, but the sword at his side and the glint in his eyes suggested that he knew how to take care of himself.

"Hey ... you guys are part of the Straw Hats crew, right?" the stranger asked, shifting uneasily.

"What do you want?" Sanji grunted, turning back to his drink. Nami frowned at the man, hoping he wasn't another bounty hunter looking to earn a quick buck and a taste of glory.

"I have a message for you," he said, pulling a crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket. Nami pushed back from the table and crossed her arms.

"Who from?" she questioned, glancing up at him tiredly.

"I dunno, some cat man I met on this little island a couple weeks ago," he explained. "Never got his name. I can show you where the place is on a map, though. He said you'd want to know."

"Cat ... man...?" Nami said, raising an eyebrow. She reached out to take the message, but the stranger drew his hand back and held it away.

"He also said that you'd pay me," he said pointedly. Nami rolled her eyes and glanced sideways at Robin. The older woman crossed her arms over her chest with a bored expression, and the stranger yelped "What the fuck?" as an arm sprouted from his shoulder and snatched the paper away. Robin handed it to herself and glanced over it curiously.

Her face abruptly went pale and a shudder passed through her, her eyes widening in surprise.

"What is it?" asked Sanji, his gaze sharpening with concern.

"It ... it's an order," she said wonderingly. "From Captain-san."

Nami's mouth dropped open and she grabbed the message out of Robin's hand, hope blossoming in her chest. Sanji put a hand on her shoulder to peer around her as she stared down in shock.

Scribbled in Luffy's childish handwriting were the words, _GONE SOUTH. HELP US._

And then, just beneath that:

**KILL T. LAW**


End file.
